The Queen
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: AU: Prompt: Who died and made you our queen. Jeyna. "Men hold all the power in this world. Girls are only pawns in this game." "Who are you?" Jason asked, forgetting his manners. The young woman smirked before excusing a perfect curtsey. "Reyna Avila of New Rome." She introduced herself with pride. Jason straightened up immediately.


Disclaimer: I do not own or _Percy Jackson _or _Heroes of Olympus. _They are property of Rick Riordan.

A/N: Hey guys, so instead of doing homework today I went on a writing binge instead. A tumblr ask with such an interesting prompt. Thank you anonymous for the prompt and being a fan. I love the support. I guess I'll take prompts. Just send them via tumblr. My fanfic tumblr is on my profile. Thanks! Read and reviews as always.

Prompt: Who died and made you our queen

The Queen

Reyna tried not to flinch when the handmaiden pulled and tugged at her long raven locks. Her hands fisted the fine fabric of her long dress and frowned at her reflection. She wasn't supposed to be dolled up like this. She longed for her woolen breaches, loose tunics and a short sword at her waist. Reyna's fingers twisted, inching to reach at her waist for her weapon she knew was buried in her trunk. The dress was stunning, a purple full dress with a low cut to reveal her slender neck, shoulders and womanly figure. Reyna felt like a puppet on display, waiting to dance in front of the lords and ladies of the land. Her eyes glared at her reflection in disdain.

"Now, now, quit scowling." The door creaked open and figure entered the room. Reyna lifted her chin to meet the intruder who shared her dark eyes. The woman wore a closely cut dress, outlining her shapely figure despite her age. Her dark hair was pulled up into an elegant bun perfect as usual. The handmaiden bowed to the ageless Lady Bellona before continuing pulling at Reyna's hair. "Gwen, keep it casual. There's no need to show off just yet. We have all week." Gwen heeded to the woman's warning, gathering only a fraction of Reyna's dark hair before starting an intricate braid.

"Mother, I thought you were tired of these political games." Reyna said as Lady Bellona stood behind her, observing her second daughter. Despite being a woman, Lady Bellona governed her section of the kingdom with an iron fist, something her deceased husband failed to do. She was stern with her citizens and relentless with her foes. Reyna and Hylla, her older sister, looked up to Lady Bellona. Hylla just married a young ambitious lord who when through many hurdles to please the stern mother. Now it was Bellona's second daughter's turn to wed.

"Well Reyna, no one ever thought Prince Jason's bride-to-be would die so soon. Such a tragic event." Gwen's practice movements stilled at the mentioned of the deceased young woman. Reyna sucked in a breath, wondering who could be listening to their conversation. Her mother's words could sound very different to naive ears.

"Mother, don't speak ill of the dead. Lady Piper was – "

"She was a fine specimen of grace and beauty. Yes, the whole kingdom knows that. But do you really think she could rule? This kingdom would have fallen underneath her inexperience hands." Lady Bellona waved Gwen away when she finished with Reyna's hair. She pulled out a pendant form the folds of her dress, draping the silver necklace around her daughter's neck. The precious metal felt icy cold against her warm skin. A crossed sword and torch was imprinted into it. Lady Bellona placed her hands firmly on her daughter's shoulders. "Be Queen, Reyna. You can make this kingdom into something great. Now, go make a good impression."

Prince Jason Grace felt sick as people around him laughed, ate and smiled like things were normal. Nothing was normal though. _Piper's gone. _A small voice in his head reminded him, twisting his stomach into knots. Jason felt numb like all the light left his life. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Nothing but one thing. _I need to find her murder. _He thought, grasping that tiny fact and internalizing it. He looked out into the crowd, not seeing the dancing people or amazing food. He could only see Piper's bloody body in the carriage. Her ever-changing eyes stared lifelessly at him. The sharp smell of blood invaded his nose as he screamed Piper's name.

"You can at least pretend to be happy. Your father is worried." Jason snapped out of his memories when his friend sat down beside him. Leo Valdez sighed and poured more wine into the Prince's cup. "Piper wouldn't want you to sulk like this."

"She wouldn't want the lords and ladies to show their daughters towards me either." Jason whispered back, unable to hide the bitter tone of his voice. "I can't believe it's already a month since…" Jason didn't need to finish. Leo felt the emptiness as well. Possibly even more since Leo grew up with her. Leo and Piper were from the other side of the kingdom before traveling to the capital, Olympus. Leo was taken on as apprentice to Hephaestus, the royal blacksmith while Piper was the ward of Lady Aphrodite.

"I know. There are days when I find myself talking to her." Leo confessed, lifting his cup and taking a generous sip. "I miss her as well but we all have responsibilities. The world doesn't stop turning. I'm just a blacksmith but you, Jason. You are the heir of this kingdom and – "

"As heir I must marry and produce one." Jason recited with Leo. "Thank you, Advisor Valdez." The two friends shared a small smile and it almost felt normal. "Some days I wish I was a girl." Jason whispered, remembering when Piper would get huff at his comment. He could almost hear her words. _No you don't. _

"No you don't." Leo and Jason jolted up, looking from their cups at the sudden interruption. For a fraction of a second, Jason thought he saw Piper with her luscious brown locks, crimson red dress and teasing smile. In reality, it was the opposite. A woman about their age stood there in an elegant flattering purple dress with a white shawl. Her hair was long, cascading down her back with tiny curls at the end. Her dark eyes were piercing as she met Jason's gaze. "Men hold all the power in this world. Girls are only pawns in this game."

"Who are you?" Jason asked, forgetting his manners. The young woman smirked before excusing a perfect curtsey.

"Reyna Avila of New Rome." She introduced herself with pride. Jason straightened up immediately. New Rome was a prosperous part of the kingdom, growing leaps and bounds while a majority of the kingdom kept the old way. Under Lady Bellona's rule, New Rome valued hard work over blood ties and gender issues. Jason was always fascinated with the city but his father always saw it differently. "It's an honor to meet you, Prince Jason." Sarcasm slipped into her voice.

"No." Jason replied, standing up ready to go through the social nicety. He reached for her hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it lightly like all the other girls he met tonight. Reyna didn't react like the other girls. She didn't go star-eyed and swoon before dissolving into giggles. Reyna met his gaze unafraid of his status or influence. "The pleasure is mine."

Reyna stepped outside of the stuffy hall, gasping for fresh air. She did as her mother told her, introduced herself to the prince, danced with a few lords and knights and socialized like a high-born lady. She didn't push herself towards Prince Jason like the other girls. After observing him for a few moments, she knew he was mourning over Lady Piper's death. He wasn't responding to the other girls' advances. But, Reyna did dance with his talkative friend.

"Piper's death is still hitting everyone hard." Leo told her as they danced to a simple waltz. He was a half-a-head shorter than her but the way he held himself, she rarely noticed. Leo spoke fondly of the deceased woman. "We moved to Olympus together from our small town. Piper was beautiful she quickly caught Lady Aphrodite's attention."

"May her soul rest in peace," Reyna recited the prayer as he spun her around. "Why did you come to the capital?"

"I'm a blacksmith. Well a blacksmith's apprentice. My hands are clean. I won't leave marks on your pretty dress. I promise." Reyna laughed and caught his hand, keeping it on her waist. "People here tend to look down on the working class."

"But not Prince Jason, right?" Leo nodded his head as Reyna pondered her next question. "Leo, can you keep a secret?"

"Milady?" He asked respectfully, nearly bumping into another dancing couple if Reyna didn't steer them away. "Oops, I guess I need to brush up on my dancing." He chuckled as they continued moving. "Is there something you need fabricated? Hephaestus is a rather eccentric man. A pure genius with metal but he doesn't really socialize. But his work speaks for him. Is there anything special you'll need?"

"A sword," Reyna whispered leaning in close so only Leo could hear her. "Something light enough for a woman to wield." Leo's steps faltered for a second. Women weren't allowed to wield weapons. It was considered taboo. Over his shoulders, Reyna could see Prince Jason watching them closely. He wasn't listening to the pretty blond beside him. Reyna met his gaze with a hint of a smile before refocusing on Leo. "Two swords please, one for my sister and me."

"You fight, milady?" Leo whispered back, turning suddenly. Reyna was now facing the high-rise table where the king and other high-born sat and ate. Lady Bellona and King Zeus were talking in hushed tones, conspiring in Reyna's opinion. The king looked up at the moment, regarding her with an intense look. Reyna quickly turned Leo, getting a gasp out of the blacksmith. "Lady Reyna?"

"Sorry, I like to lead." Reyna covered up, suddenly feeling flustered. "A little swordsmanship. The world is a dangerous place for a lady." She dipped into a curtsey before excusing herself from the young blacksmith.

The night air tickled her heated face as she overlooked the city. Olympus was beautiful. It sat beside the sea with a huge harbor open for trade. People seemed genuinely happy, prospering despite the huge divide between the social classes. High-born citizens lived closer to the castle in clean streets, water wells and markets while the lower class lived elsewhere. It was nothing like New Rome where people of various classes shared the same water well and living space. The nights in Olympus were cold, not like the warm New Rome evenings.

"Milady," Reyna turned suddenly to face the reigning prince. Jason stood there, holding her white shawl in his hands. He looked different in the moonlight, more real possibly. In the hall, he wore a regal stoic mask to hide his obvious pain. Out of it, his handsome features seemed softer, more real. His lightning blue eyes the royal line was famous for were less intimidating. His blond hair moved with the wisps of the wind. He approached her with a kind smile.

"Thank you." Reyna reached out but he pulled back, holding the fabric open to drape it around her shoulders. She hesitated for a fraction of a second before turning around, revealing her back to him. Hours of swords practice with Hedge has taught her to never turn her back on an enemy. _This is the prince. He's not going to stab me in the back. _Jason's fingers brushed her shoulders, deliberately or not, Reyna wasn't sure. "Well aren't you a gentleman?"

"Not really." Jason answered as he moved beside Reyna. "You're my reason to avoid Lady Demeter. She wanted to introduce me to one of her daughters." Reyna bit her lip, not sure how to respond. All high-born ladies were here for one reason, to be a potential match for Prince Jason. She wasn't above it. If possible, she wanted it more than the other girls. But that doesn't mean she couldn't be his friend as well. "Come on let me show you the garden."

"I can't deny a prince's request." Reyna replied, allowing him to take her hand and tuck it at the crook of his arm. Jason shook his head, patting her hand.

"You can but it would be awkward then." The two laughed at his response as Jason nodded to a few guards. "Now, a little birdie told me you know a thing or two about a sword." Reyna's fingers unconsciously tightened around his arm and she stopped. Jason smiled at her surprised expression before Reyna sighed.

"I'm going to kill your little birdie." Reyna swore as Jason laughed, tugging her deeper into the garden. "Leo really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. I just asked him for a little favor." He nodded his head as he guided them to a courtyard with a few stone benches surrounding it. The party sounds could be heard in the distance. Moonlight provided enough light to illuminate the flat sparring area.

"When did you start?" Jason enquired as he steered her towards a bench before jogging off. Reyna watched curiously as Jason pulled out his jeweled encrusted dagger and hacked a few slender limps off of the trees.

"I didn't know you were the royal gardener as well, your highness." She shouted. Jason glared at her over his shoulder before focusing at the task in front of him. She giggled, feeling light. It was almost like she was back in New Rome with Dakota and Bobby, sneaking away to practice. "Four years ago but all in secret. My mother would disapprove."

"Lady Bellona? I highly doubt that. Didn't she pioneer equal rights in New Rome?" Jason asked running back with two sticks about the same length. He held one out to her with a playful smile. Reyna took it reluctantly before lunging quickly, trying to stab the prince. "Hey! Treason!" Jason shouted, laughing as he deflected her attack.

"She did." Reyna answered, adjusting her grip on her 'sword' as she smoothed down the folds of her dress. Her left hand held her shawl closed while right hand held her weapon. Jason adjusted his stance, pulling his dagger out of his belt onto the bench. "But I'm still her daughter regardless. Ah!" Reyna shouted, lunging for another slash. Jason blocked it skillfully, jumping forwards with his own attack. Reyna blocked it, feeling the strength behind it. Their faces were inches apart as she strained to hold her position.

"You're not half bad, Reyna." Jason commented as they circled each other. They traded blows for a few minutes. Reyna could feel the splinters digging into her palm, sweat sliding down her back and the intricate braid Gwen worked so hard on fall apart. But she never felt so alive before. Excitement hummed through her body as she eyed the Prince's movements. An uncharacteristic smile crept on her lips as she widened her stance. "One last bout." Jason said which she nodded her head to then lunge. Jason deflected it in a way her 'sword' slide against his. Reyna tried to regain her balance but she was moving too fast and tripped on the creases of her dress. "Reyna!" The girl closed her eyes, bracing for the painful impact but it never came. Reyna's face was buried into something soft, warm but sturdy. Strong arms encircled her waist, holding her close. Reyna took a few deep breaths, breathing in Jason's scent before looking up. "Thank goodness." Jason whispered before grimacing.

Jason used his body to protect Reyna from falling face first into the stone bench. He cradled her in his lap. "Oh my god. Jason, are you ok?" Reyna asked, pushing out of his lap and gently pulled him away from the stone bench. The royal prince laughed, allowing her to lay him on the wet grass to stretch his bruised back. Reyna sat beside him, running her hands up and down his arm to distract him from the pain. "Jason? Are you hurt? Should I call someone? Stop laughing!"

"I'm ok. I'm ok." He repeated, grabbing her busy hand. Jason was still gasping from the pain but smiled up at her. "It's just… that's the first time you called me by my name." Reyna released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, your highness. It was my mistake."

"Call me Jason." He requested, squeezing her hand. "Please." Reyna felt something shift between them. There was something beyond alliances and joining bloodlines. A sudden feeling so foreign to Reyna it was frightening. It was like happiness, dread, contentment and fear all rolled into one feeling. She didn't like how fast this attachment was.

"Come on, Jason." She said deliberately, allowing the feeling to wash over her. She tugged his arm up, hugging it. "You still need to show me the rest of the garden."

The pain from Jason's back subsided as they walked through the rest of the garden. Reyna's arm felt warm as she held his as they walked in quiet silence. It wasn't awkward like many walks he had with girls before. Right now, Jason felt normal like a person instead of a royal figure. There was something about Reyna that pulled him out of his gloom. She was real in a subtle way.

He didn't want to compare them but his mind wouldn't stop. Reyna and Piper were both beautiful in different ways. Piper was bright, open and joyous like the sun. She outshined everyone without trying, drawing people in with her words and sweet demeanor. Reyna was subtle like the moon. She showed different phases at different times. In the hall, she was regal polite like a high born lady she was raised to be. But in the garden, it was a different face. She laughed and teased, showing a young strong woman.

Jason jumped when he didn't feel her hand around his arm. Reyna rushed to the edge of the garden, leaning against the rail that overlooked the sea. Jason swallowed awkwardly, remembering Piper when he first showed her the view. _Jason, look! _Jason closed his eyes, hearing her voice in his mind. _Piper… _he thought, reaching into his pocket and feeling Piper's ribbon.

"Jason?" He opened his eyes. She still looked wonderful with dirt stain on her dress and hair falling out of her braids. She was a mess but she was real unlike the other girls. She could be queen. Jason smiled at that fact. Piper never understood his heavy responsibility. She always wanted him to run away. _It'll be like a romantic love story, Jason. Run away with me. Just you and me against the world. _Her words were sweet like honey and he almost did until King Zeus approve of their engagement. "What's going through your mind?"

"Reyna," Jason touched her elbow. He seemed to be always finding a reason to touch her now, making sure she's real. This feeling was so different than what it was like with Piper. With Piper it was heady, fast, emotions tugged and pulling in various directions. With Reyna, it was cool, refreshing and cleansing. So subtle and soft he could miss it if he wasn't looking directly for it. "I… you know this stupid ball wasn't my idea. My father just wanted a distraction. And I think we both know that's not the case. He's…"

"Shopping for alliances? I know. I'm not stupid, Jason. My mother was doing the same." Reyna told him, turning to face him. There was something in her eyes, the way she looked right at him, not at the prince he was but the person he is."But something else is bothering you. Talk to me, Jason. I'm here." Her dark eyes were steady and reassuring. He wanted to lose himself in them.

"I'm… I'm not ready to move on from Piper."

"Then don't." Reyna answered like it was plain as day. She grabbed his face, cradling his cheeks in her hands. It felt like all the responsibilities disappeared. The party and real life miles away. It was just him and her, two people thrown into a situation neither wanted nor asked for. Jason grabbed her wrist, needing this sturdy presence in his chaotic life. "Jason, do what you think is right. Don't think about the kingdom but for yourself. What does Jason Grace want?"

"I…" Jason started, looking at her understanding eyes. "I want to spend more time with you. I want to learn more about you without the pressures of everyone and everything. I want you to be my queen, not because you're beautiful or smart or have the right connections. Because… you are born to rule even if you don't see it yourself. And you see me." Jason's fingers wrapped around her elbows, trying to ground himself. Reyna cradled his cheeks, fingers cool against his heated skin. "I want to cross swords, discuss politics and hold you close at night. I want to kiss you even though I still love Piper."

"That's a lot of things, your highness." Reyna whispered, her breath fanned his face and Jason held her even tighter. "We can work something out." He laughed, pulling her into a hug as the heavy weight in his heart ease just a fraction.


End file.
